A Wild Taming of 2 Burning Hearts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When Bloom and Valtor are about to engage in a fight, Someone Bloom trusts interrupts the fight before it can begin and when the most unlikely Person shields her with one of his spells and his own body...it begins a rather strange Journey for the two to get back to normal as they learn to trust in each other and learn to follow their hearts to create their own destiny! Bloom/Valtor
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: So….I saw a Picture for a Bloom/Valtor pairing on deviantart where they were both in the form of Deer, So this will be AU for the end of Winx club's 3rd season and beyond but hey it is fanfiction so I'm going to have fun with this! So Enjoy! Plus, a heartfelt Thank you to the artist of the pic who inspired this idea, karai493 for giving me permission to use the picture as the Plot bunny starter!

KON: Amalthea does not own Winx Club or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Winx Club's 3rd season, the Pairing and future family ties. Please Read And Review as Well as Vote in her Poll. Fanart is welcomed and please enjoy the story!

Ch.1

Valtor moaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes to look around and tried to recall what had happened for him to be in so much pain, he looked around to see himself surrounded by a thick forest before his eyes widened in shock at his memories came back. The wizard struggled to stand despite his pain and managed to make onto all fours when he realized something was wrong with his body, he looked down to see delicate cloven hooves where his hands should have been while his heart froze in horror. He quickly turned in a circle to see his body was now that of a powerful male deer causing a bit of panic in his mind, he then took a deep breath to calm himself down then focused on his magic to try changing back to his human form only for him to frown. He could feel his magic and the dark dragon flame but he could not access it for some strange reason, Valtor tried two more times to change back only to give it up as lost cause at the moment when he suddenly heard a soft moan of pain off to his right behind a large bush…

Bloom winced at the headache she had as she opened her soft blue eyes before looking around in confusion at the forest around her, Bloom then thought to herself " _Ok…what happened and where am I? The last thing I remember is….Valtor and me were going to start fighting when…_ "

Bloom's eyes widen as her heart shattered from the memory of what happened, " _That…That….ASSHOLE! He tricked me into falling for him for the past 2 years only for him to show up with that BITCH and betray me as he told me I meant nothing to him and was only a fling! I can't believe he had Diaspro cast that spell at me while I was in shock but the last thing I remember was someone shielding me just as the spell hit but whom_?"

Bloom struggled to stand as she felt hot tears running down her face at what Sky had done, Bloom let out an angry growl as she continued to struggle to stand up when she heard a familiar voice coming from in front of her and off to her left. Bloom quickly turned her head to glare at the Wizard only to freeze at seeing the large male deer in front of her with Valtor's soft grayish blue eyes, the stag's antlers curved towards his back and off to the sides as he stepped closer to Bloom as she heard him repeat his question "Bloom…are you hurt?"

Bloom shook her head as she tried to get up so she could back away only to tumble back down, Bloom felt herself starting to panic as Valtor then nudged her with his muzzle then said "Easy, take a deep breath and calm down. I'll help you stand up after that, ok?"

Bloom looked into his eyes for any sort of trick only to see open honesty then nodded as she followed his advice, Bloom relaxed and sighed as she looked up at him and softly asked "What happened to you to wind up as a deer?"

Valtor sighed angrily and said "That moron who had that Girlfriend of his cast that spell that was aimed at you, I may have been raised by the 3 bitches but I HATE killing innocents thus I mostly used my abilities for finding and collecting Rare scrolls and Items from the Various kingdoms. To be honest…I gave my so called mothers weak copies of the objects and hid the real scrolls and Items to be returned at a later date after copying down a lot of the older spells that had been forgotten and I thought were useful to know. I reacted instinctively and managed to shield you from the full brunt of the spell with an older shield charm, what I can remember is the two spell really didn't react well to each other and then I blacked out only to wake up here as a deer just as you woke up…"

Bloom looked confused as she then said "But….why is it that I able to understand you? I thought you would have to be able to place a spell on that form beforehand for that to happen?"

Valtor looked startled then said in shock, "You haven't noticed? Bloom…I hate to say this but…you're in the same boat as me…."

Bloom blinked then looked down in shock as she realized he was right as she saw delicate cloven hooves where her hands once were and soft reddish gold furred forelegs attached to her hooves, Bloom squeaked and looked back up at him with a helpless gaze as Valtor sighed softly then said "We'll figure this out but first things first….We need to get you standing up and walking."

Bloom nodded then listened to his directions as she managed to get up on her feet and taking a few cautious steps forward, Valtor waited few minutes for Bloom to get the hang of walking then said "Bloom…we should find some shelter for now. It looks like the sun is starting to set and a lot of Predators tend to hunt at night…I've already tried using my own magic but I can't at the moment so it's probably the same for you…"

Bloom nodded then sighed sadly as she said "I can't believe I trusted that moron…"

Valtor winced then sighed as he said "To be honest…he probably wasn't even the right guy for you anyways."

Bloom blinked then looked at him in shocked amusement as she said "Were you trying to cheer me up?"

Valtor felt his face go red as he quickly looked away and said "I'm just telling the truth…"

He then felt Bloom nuzzle his shoulder gently before hearing the soft words of "Thank you, Valtor…especially for shielding me earlier…"

Valtor gave Bloom a small smile and said "Think nothing of it, Bloom. To be honest…we are two halves of a whole. Your Dragon Flame represents Life and Order itself while my Dark Dragon Flame represents Death and Chaos which they help keeps the Balance of the Universe itself."

Bloom smiled then kept quiet as they continued through the forest in comfortable silence in search of a shelter for the night, they had been walking for about 2 ½ hours when they heard a sound that sent chills down their spines as Valtor said with a hint of concern to his voice "We need to go….Now!"

Bloom nodded as the sound of Wolves howling got closer as they fled deeper into the forest while bounding over fallen trees and some bushes that were in their way, Valtor then stopped as his ears swiveled then said "Bloom, this way! I hear a River or stream that we can use to lose them!"

The two magic users dashed towards the large stream they could now see just as a pack of 8-10 wolves burst through the foliage behind them, Valtor started to enter the water when he heard Bloom scream and turned to see two wolves had managed to cut her off from him. Anger coursed through his body as he snorted then lowered his head as he charged the two wolves and knocked them on to their sides away from Bloom, He snorted and stood protectively in front of the Earth raised Princess as the wolves snarled before attacking. Valtor was quick to use his antlers, hooves and teeth to deliver a beat-down to the wolves as 8 of them turned tail and ran, Valtor then heard Bloom cry for him to look out just as a sharp, agonizing pain made itself known on his right thigh. Valtor quickly gave a sharp kick and heard a satisfying yelp as the last wolf got kicked in the head and was now following the other wolves to find easier prey, Valtor sighed then placed weight on his right back leg only to let out a pained yelp at the shooting pain that movement had caused.

Bloom was in shock but quickly snapped out of it at hearing Valtor's cry of pain as she moved towards him with worry in her eyes, she moved to look at the leg that was injured and winced at the deep bite mark that was bleeding sluggishly as she said "We need to get that wound cleaned…."

Valtor nodded then turned as he limped towards the stream and entered the water before laying down so the water could clean and numb the wound with how chilly the water was, Bloom then made her way to him and nuzzled his neck as she said "Thank you for saving me…that was really brave of you to take on all them at once."

Valtor just smiled at her before standing with a wince as he then said "Hopefully we can find some shelter soon. I don't want to know what else could possibly be living in this forest that's a predator…"

Bloom nodded and asked "You going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine for now…"

1 hour later….

Bloom sighed as she laid her head in relief at the shelter they had found, the thicket was just the right size for her and Valtor fit in and was hidden behind two large boulders that had only enough room for them to squeeze through comfortably between them, she then looked to her left and saw Valtor had fallen asleep as he gave a soft sigh. Bloom smiled then laid back down as she yawned quickly drifted into slumber…

 **Bloom's dreamscape…**

 **Bloom blinked as she found herself standing in Domino's throne room before the 3 witches had destroyed it and saw a welcomed figure standing before the thrones, Bloom beamed and cried out "Daphne!"**

 **Daphne smiled sadly and said "Hello little sister…"**

 **Bloom hurried over to her sister with a smile as Daphne chuckled then turned serious as she said "Bloom, are you alright? I've been trying contact you for the past 2 days…"**

 **Bloom froze and said "Wait…2 DAYS?!"**

 **Daphne nodded with a worried look and then asked Bloom to tell her what happened, Bloom nodded and told her everything that she remembered before waking up and then what had happened once she regained consciousness causing Daphne to look horrified and worried for her little sister. Daphne then sighed and said "Bloom…I need you and Valtor to be careful. I don't even know what could have caused the spells to react like that but both of you need to get near either Cloud Tower or Alfea for help to break the spell on both of you. As for Skylar…I'll figure out a way to deal with him and that fiancée of his myself after what he pulled. Please be careful and tell Valtor I say thank you for protecting you against the wolves."**

 **Bloom nodded as she realized the dreamscape was fading and then said "I will Daphne. I love you big sister!"**

 **The last thing Bloom heard as the dreamscape completely faded was "I know you do, Bloom…I love you too."**

Bloom slowly opened her eyes and raised her head up with a yawn when she noticed Valtor was gone, she quickly stood up and called his name as she heard him call from outside the thicket. She quickly went to see him and found him walking towards her with a large branch of wild berries in his mouth, Valtor stopped in front of her as he placed the branch on the ground and smiled sheepishly as he said "I found breakfast…"

Bloom blinked then started giggling as she thanked him with a smile before asking how his leg was, Valtor sighed and said "It's still a bit sore….but I'll manage."

Bloom nodded then gave a small sigh as she told Valtor about her dream talk with her sister Daphne, Valtor looked startled at hearing it had been two days since they had blasted by the two spells interacting then had got a slightly worried look as he started thinking. Valtor then sighed and said "Then we best get moving…if what your sister said is correct, we're probably somewhere near Cloud Tower, Alfea or Magix city so it would make sense to head there."

Bloom nodded then asked "But which one of the schools should we get to help us?"

"Knowing our possible luck, it will probably be both schools that we'll need to help us."

Bloom nodded then they both began to eat the berries on the branch as Valtor began to think on how to keep Bloom safe and at least get her back to normal, Valtor was startled out of his thoughts as him and Bloom accidently pressed their noses then their lips as they had reached for the same berry at the same time. Bloom and Valtor froze only a minute before they backed away from each other with quick apologies to one another, Valtor could feel his whole body grow warm from embarrassment as he then gave coughed softly and said "We should probably get going…"

Bloom nodded shyly and then they both headed away from their rest stop in their effort to find one of the schools to help them get back to normal…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: So….I saw a Picture for a Bloom/Valtor pairing on deviantart where they were both in the form of Deer, So this will be AU for the end of Winx club's 3rd season and beyond but hey it is fanfiction so I'm going to have fun with this! So Enjoy! Plus, a heartfelt Thank you to the artist of the pic who inspired this idea, karai493 for giving me permission to use the picture as the Plot bunny starter!

KON: Amalthea does not own Winx Club or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Winx Club's 3rd season, the Pairing and future family ties. Please Read And Review as Well as Vote in her Poll. Fanart is welcomed and please enjoy the story!

Ch.2

5 days later…

Bloom sighed helplessly as she made her way back into the small cave her and Valtor had been using as shelter for the past 2 days while she carried a small plastic pail she had found abandoned near the road in to Magix city, She was careful not to spill a drop of water she had got from the icy cold stream about 8 minutes away and walked into the cave with worried eyes. She carried the bucket to Valtor and gently placed it down in front of him as she coaxed him into drinking some of the water; she watched with worry as Valtor managed to weakly raise his head and drank from the pail with feverish eyes blinking in tiredness due to the infection that had settled into the nasty bite mark from the wolf pack a few days ago. Bloom gently nuzzled him and softly asked "How are you feeling?"

Valtor gave a raspy chuckle and said "Horrible…I don't even remember the last time I felt this bad…"

Bloom's eyes wander over to the wound as it was leaking thick yellowish-gray pus through the cracking scabs and it had started a day and half ago, Bloom was worried about what to do when Valtor winced as he shifted and then said "Bloom…You need to go for help. The infection is taking one hell of a toll on me and I'm not going to be able go anywhere any time soon on my own, you need to go get someone you trust and try to get them here…it's our best hope at the moment."

Bloom pawed the ground nervously as she said "But I just can't leave you alone here…."

Valtor coughed softly then smiled as he said "Trust me; I'll be fine…now go and hurry!"

Bloom nodded as she then turned and started to leave the cave before saying over her shoulder "Just hang tight…I'll be back soon as I can!"

Bloom then dashed out of the cave and made her way to the road before running as fast as she could towards Alfea with the hope gaining some help…

Meanwhile…

Faragonda was worried sick over one of her students who had gone missing 7 days ago; the girl's boyfriend claimed that Valtor had attacked Bloom and the 2 Dragon flame holders were caught in the backlash of the two spells they had used, not working well with each other. The older woman sighed as she then softly whispered "Bloom…where are you and what happened that day?"

Faragonda was about to turn from the window when she caught a flash of Reddish-gold down below her on the ground, She gasped at seeing a beautiful doe nervously prancing back and forth below the window as the Doe's bright blue eyes looked up with worry causing the older woman to yelp in shock "BLOOM?!"

Faragonda was quick to teleport outside to Bloom when her Missing student hurried over and gently took her headmistress's sleeve in her mouth with a pleading look as she tugged in the direction of the gate heading off campus, Faragonda was confused at why Bloom was acting so strangely but soon realized Bloom was trying to either take her somewhere or show her something which she quickly told Bloom "Easy Bloom, I need you to picture where you want to take me as vividly as possible and I'll use a spell to take us there, OK?"

Bloom looked relieved and nodded as she closed her eyes to focus on the small cave and the small clearing it was in, Faragonda then used the spell as a bright flash of light took them to the spot. Bloom then dashed from her side towards a small cave before stopping at the entrance and looking back pleadingly causing the older woman to follow, Faragonda ducked under the top of the entrance and looked up only to jaw drop at seeing the male deer Bloom was standing next to. She was quick to come closer as she quickly realized who the male was and realized he was very ill, Faragonda then understood why Bloom had brought her and looked at Bloom as she said "Bloom…are you sure you want to help him after what he has done to you and others?"

Bloom gave a sad bleat and nodded as she then used her hoof to point at Valtor's right leg before she managed to write in the dirt,

"Pack"

"Wolves"

"Bitten"

"Protected"

"Me"

Faragonda struggled to figure what Bloom was saying then took a closer look at the wound to see it was a large and nasty wolf bite, Faragonda paled as the words then made sense and she turned to Bloom as she said "Valtor protected you from a pack of wolves but was injured in the process?"

She could see the relief in Bloom's eyes as the poor girl nodded before a nasty cough startled them as Faragonda looked at Valtor and noticed his feverish eyes looking at her with a plea for help, he gave a small pitiful whimper before another cough shook his body while Bloom then nuzzled him sadly before laying down next to him in an effort to help keep Valtor warm. The white haired fairy bit her lip then sighed as she said "I'm going to call for Griffin to come help…I'm good with healing but I'm not that great with an infection as nasty as this one…"

Faragonda then stepped outside as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart after so many years, she waited for Griffin to pick up as she glanced towards the cave with the feeling that she and the other headmasters had not been told the entire truth about what had happened that day just as she then heard a tired " _Hello?_ "

"Elphaba…I need your help. I've found Bloom but we have a Problem…"

" _You found her! Wait…What's going on?!_ "

"It seems there is far more to the story then what Prince Skylar has told us…Bloom just brought me to a small cave in the woods near Magix city and Valtor was inside. It seems he has a nasty infection on his right hind-leg that he got protecting Bloom from a pack of wolves."

" _What! Wait a minute…did you say hind leg?_ "

"Yes…Both him and Bloom are in the form of Deer and I don't think they're able to change back into Humans at the moment. I need help El…I-I'm not sure what to do and I'm not that great at healing infections as nasty as this one looks…"

There were a few moments of silence before Griffin spoke up and said " _I'll grab Saladin first just in case then we'll be right there, keep your phone tracker on so we can come straight to you! Stay safe!_ "

"I'll will and hurry!"

Half an hour later….

Griffin and Saladin arrived in the small clearing where they saw a very pretty doe with reddish gold fur and bright blue eyes waiting outside a small cave, Saladin's jaw dropped as Griffin looked shocked but quickly hurried through the cave entrance to look inside for Faragonda. Griffin blinked in shock as Faragonda was doing her best to burn out as much of the infection as she could from the transformed wizard's body but it was obviously not going too well, Griffin quickly knelt beside her best friend who looked exhausted and said softly "Let me take over, my friend. You need to rest right now."

Faragonda nodded then said "true but I'm going to try casting one more spell so that we can talk with Bloom and get answers as to what actually happened that day."

Griffin nodded then turned her attention to Valtor who had once been like an older brother to her and began healing his body from the infection and the nasty bite mark on his hind leg, she had one hand on his shoulder when she felt a wet sensation on it and looked over to see Valtor had his head raised and was looking better. He gently licked her hand again then nuzzled it gently with a grateful look in his eyes when they both jumped at a rather loud yell of "WHHHHHAAAATTTT!?"

Few minutes earlier…

Saladin and Faragonda were outside the cave with Bloom as Faragonda cast a simple spell on the trapped princess that would hopefully allow her talk, Bloom stood still as the spell hit and surrounded her in soft golden glow before fading. Bloom then sighed and said softly "Can you understand me now, Miss Faragonda?"

Seeing the looks of relief on the two headmasters' faces had Bloom sighing in relief as then Miss Faragonda asked "Bloom, what happened that day you went missing?"

Bloom told them everything she remembered and that Valtor had a very similar story that lined up exactly with what she remembered happening, Bloom shifted nervously as the two teachers stood still in absolute shock before they gave a loud yell of "WHHHHHAAAATTTT!?"

Bloom shook her head in pain as the loud cry attacked her sensitive hearing then looked at Saladin and Faragonda before freezing at the looks of pure fury on the two headmaster's faces, Bloom's ears quickly went backwards in slight fear as she took a step back causing the two adults to notice and quickly got themselves calm so they wouldn't scare Bloom anymore. Faragonda quickly stepped forward and gave the young girl a hug around her neck as she said "We'll fix this Bloom and I can promise that Prince Skylar will be getting punished for this along with his fiancée!"

Bloom smiled then they heard the sound of loose stones being moved and turned to see a tired looking Griffin and a weary Valtor at her side coming out of the cave, Bloom quickly moved to Valtor's side and gently nuzzled his cheek as she asked "You ok?"

Valtor returned the gesture then said " _ **I'm fine now thanks to Elphie…she was always an amazing healer when it came to Poisons and the more serious battle injuries or infections.**_ "

Bloom looked relieved then looked over as Griffin was just finishing talking to the other two adults on what they had found out, the purple haired woman looked pissed beyond hell then said "If this is true and Skylar has lied to all of us about he did then it won't be safe at Alfea or Red fountain for these two… he could arrange for something to happen to them to keep the truth from coming out if they stayed at either of the 2 schools."

Faragonda nodded sadly along with Saladin as Griffin then "I'll take them with me back to Cloud Tower and we can start figuring out how to reverse what's happened to Bloom and Valtor."

The adults nodded as they watched Bloom and Valtor interact with each other off to the side, Griffin watched in surprised amusement as Valtor and Bloom moved closer to each other until their shoulders were touching while Bloom yawned with a sleepy look on her face causing small smile on Griffin's face. The headmasters then went their separate ways back to their schools while Griffin took Bloom and Valtor with her back to Cloud Tower, she was quick to get them settled into a special room that was perfect for their current forms and the two were quick to fall asleep while curled up next to each other while Griffin made her way up to her own bedroom to get some sleep before the upcoming "storm" would unleash it's fury the next day….

The next day…

Bloom and Valtor were allowed out of the room they had slept in the night before and followed Griffin into the dining hall where the students were all sitting and eating before classes started for the day, Griffin had already briefed the students on the situation without naming the names of who really attacked Bloom thus they didn't really react as the two deer walked near their headmaster to the staff table. Griffin had just sat down when there was a loud BANG from the dining hall doors and a person walked in almost glowing in anger that quickly had Valtor placing himself protectively in front of Bloom with an angry snort and lowering his antlers to attack just in case the person tried to come towards her. The stag stomped his front hooves protectively as he glared at the blonde male who was the cause of his and Bloom's current state while the idiot snarled and made to grab his weapon, Valtor gave an angry bellow as the Blonde then attacked and Valtor quickly used his antlers to toss the blonde teen away and off to the side as he glared at the idiot. Griffin smirked then quickly bound the young man before sending him to a holding room, she then turned to Valtor and said "I think it might be best to return to the room I had you two stay in last night for safety reasons at the moment…"

Valtor nodded then turned and nuzzled Bloom who was shaking with fright at what just happened, the doe then followed him as he gently herded her back to the room while Griffin was quick to get in contact with Saladin and Faragonda about what just happened…


End file.
